laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Layton Fan 123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Professor Layton Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Featured Articles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tjcool007 (Talk) 15:36, 17 January 2011 Welcome! Greetings! Welcome to Professor Layton Wiki. I am SophiaDena13, and I'm an admin here, along with Tjcool007, MoltenAsh and AdventureWriter28. Leave a message on my profile if you need anything! SophiaDena13 17:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, greetings! I'm a bit experienced with both wikis and Professor Layton games and I hope I make a good work while editing this wiki. Thank you for the welcome message and have a nice day! --Layton Fan 123 17:58, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Puzzles Please wait a few more days with adding the Puzzles. There's some stuff I need to do first ;) (And I managed to extract all texts from the game, so you don't need to type anything :P) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I see... But I sure contibuted with that page, didn't I? At least, that's less work for you. --Layton Fan 123 18:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Myeah, other than moving the page to the correct title and adding the categories it's done. I can't stop you from adding Puzzles of course, just thought you might wanna know you didn't have to type everything out ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Thinking about it, Images can't be extracted, so you can start uploading those if you want. As long as you keep the same kind of naming system that should be good. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:20, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll be sure to add the images. If any puzzle image is needed, I'll be happy to upload it. --Layton Fan 123 18:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Would I...? Do you mean at the top of the page? We already have everything but puzzles up there, but that's because you have to go to each resepective game's puzzle index for those. And I have all those on the main page...where's the content navigation you're talking about? =Trace Barkley|GFX 16:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :The bar on the left I mean, I'm using MonoBook. --Layton Fan 123 16:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know Hey, just so you know, if you want any still images from any of the videos in any of the games, just leave a message on my page. Check out the ones I've already uploaded. SophiaDena13 17:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Can I ask? HIYA!!! Can is ask a major opinion? Do you think that.... Jean Descole is Lando Ascad? I usually ask this to the editors here in the wiki ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 05:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... That can be right. We could see the voice actors and give conclusions. I also think that Lando did fell in the hole and did put the mask on and wished to do something so he wouldn't die... Wait. So it could also be the Masked Gentleman! Hmm. For now, I think Lando is Jean Descole. --Layton Fan 123 11:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I kinda think that sharon leidle is the masked man :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :That's a somewhat weird through, as the Masked Gentleman's voice looks like a man... --Layton Fan 123 12:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) It was voiced by a man? I haven't heard his voice yet in any trailer! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Listen closely and you'll hear it. I don't know who voices it, but I can be almost sure it's a man. ALMOST. --Layton Fan 123 13:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) REALLY?! Wow, i'll try it ^_^ I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE MASK OF MIRACLES! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm bored, so is there anything you need doing? SophiaDena13 19:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I also haven't got much to do, but I need to finish a flipnote on Flipnote Hatena about Layton. Any ideas? --Layton Fan 123 20:07, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, couldn't help but overhear that you're on Hatena. :D What's your command code thing. Mine: ::Y -> Y R B L <- -> :3 =Trace Barkley|GFX 03:33, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Mine is V<-LY->->L->. Check out my flips! --Layton Fan 123 13:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) (So Far Rumors) OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://airstrip-one.tumblr.com/post/3582107433 check the link, it shows that Lando is the MASKED GENTLEMAN!!!!!!!!! My friend said it to me and i looked up te link and got suprised, she said that there were many blogs showing that the Masked Gentleman is Lando! Though until the English game is released or someone released the cutscenes im not sure if it's true. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :I had a small through that Lando was really the Masked Gentleman, it makes perfect sense after all. I hope somebody posts a translated walkthrough so we can watch this scene. --Layton Fan 123 12:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I really want to watch it too badly! ^_^ i wanna see the cutscene itself! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 13:10, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, me too. Also, check out this new trailer, it has a lot of new scenes (including somebody trying to shot Descole!): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ngr-v4MoNOM --Layton Fan 123 13:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow, i kept on saying (well in my mind) OMG! I wanna see the cutscenes more badly after watching that trailer!!! Thanks for the trailer! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 14:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Wait if the rumors are true and the masked gentleman is lando then..... who the heck is Descole? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 04:16, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :That's one nice question. --Layton Fan 123 13:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) i guess it will be revealed in the 6th game :P aarrgghh.... now im even more excited! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 13:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Lando! The pic you uploaded really made my day more!!!! First i finish my clearance at school and now exempted at the science test and now the picture!!!!! Though about the link, how can you access the video? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 10:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Erm, well. To see the link (which features a lot of present-time Lando footage), you must make a NicoNico.jp account, which is a Japanese live streaming site. I can upload a video to YouTube, however without sounds. But I am currently focusing in uploading the credits, which are shown in the video. And I'm glad I made you happy! (PS: The credits show that Lando fell down that hole, a old guy with a big beard found him and they became friends, and for some reason he turned in a bad guy. He seems to be nice in the end, however) --Layton Fan 123 14:04, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I LOVED IT SOO MUCH THAT I HAVE TO CHANGE MY PIC FOR A WHILE!!! ^_^ Last Question left: Who is descole? (starts waiting for the sixth game :P) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Long time Hi, i see that your active hows it been? ^_^ oh yeah saw some pics that you uploaded about Lando, wow O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hey there! Well, I'm really more active at deviantART. And yes... Interesting pics, eh? I also finished Lando's story, too. --Layton Fan 123 13:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah, thanks a lot ^_^ so you're a devianart user? Oh....my friend has a Devianart and is pretty active :P She created a Layton objection in GIF/Animation form ^_^ Anyways though..... Thanks for finishing Lando's story ^_^ So uhhh.... any other games that you play? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I mostly only play Mario and Layton... But I play Layton most of all. --Layton Fan 123 13:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, you dont play Pokemon? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, yes! I also love Pokémon. I only have a few games through. (But Layton always comes in first place!) --Layton Fan 123 13:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I love professor layton because of the story ^_^ Oh, im more on the game and manga since the anime of Pokemon was repetative :P So do you play''' ace attorney'? And '''Inazuma Eleven' (though i doubt you played it since the first game is the only one dubbed :P the 2nd and 3rd and the new 4th one that will be released are all japenese and Inazuma Eleven is more known in the anime). ''[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've once played an Ace Attorney game from my friend and liked it, but I've only heard of Inazuma Eleven. By the way, don't you think Level-5 should get as big as Nintendo? Geez, it only has 200 people while Nintendo has over 100.000 people! --Layton Fan 123 14:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Knew that Inazuma Eleven wasn't that known since it much more known in asia as an anime >_< oh well, anyways yeah Level 5 should start getting big O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Rollback and Undoing Just a note, i saw that you undid a revision but you can just rollback it, it's much eaiser that way, dont worry your a rollback i checked it through the list of users. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Rollback should only be used to undo spam and vandalism. The edit you are talking about wasn't either of those, so the Undo function was the correct one in this case. "Rollback" isn't just a shortcut to undoing you know ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 16:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh, ok sorry! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 10:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hint template Hi, you use Monobook right? Can you see the Hints template? - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 12:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :No... I can see it sometimes, but I stopped being able to see it for a while. Maybe a change at the template's code caused this... --Layton Fan 123 13:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought so. I don't think it's the code, I only changed it today and it didn't work before that. It's probably something with the tabber extension... I'll see if I can get more info from Wikia about it. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing Hello. Since you use Monobook, I was gonna ask you if you knew how to categorize pages when you're using Monobook. I just started using it since Monobook is easier on my computer than the new look. --Wattz2000 20:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :You just need to add Category:*insert the category name here* in the bottom of the page. It's really that easy. --'Layton Fan 123 '''Puzzle 23:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for the info. --Wattz2000 00:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I wrote a fan-fiction! Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hear my fan-fiction. That's all really! SophiaDena13